The overall objective of the proposed research is to improve the training of administrative personnel for health services delivery organizations. The general approach is to define or describe the administrative role (i.e., the activities or functions that comprise the administrative role) in different delivery organizations; to determine how organizational characteristics affect (i.e., constrain, influence, shape, etc.) the administrative role; and to evaluate, based on the findings of the above work, the knowledge and skills needed to effectively perform in the administrative role. Methods for defining the administrative role in organizations are not well developed. Therefore, Phase I of this research will examine and test (for feasibility, reliability, validity, and usefulness) alternative methodologies for defining or describing in a detailed, meaningful and systematic manner the activities or tasks that comprise the administrative role in different delivery organizations and how the administrative role varies in different organizational settings. In Phase II, the methodology selected in Phase I will be employed to conduct intensive examinations of the administrative role in a representative group of delivery organizations. In Phase III, the findings of Phase II will be analyzed in terms of their implications for the training of administrative personnel for delivery organizations. Based on an identification and specification of the knowledge and skills needed to effectively perform the activities or functions which comprise the administrative role, and analysis of the appropriateness of common versus specialized training, the appropriateness of different levels of training, and the contributions of different disciplines to such training will be undertaken. Curricula of existing training programs will be evaluated and a broad curriculum improvement program initiated.